Warriors Song-fics - one-shots with a melody!
by Graystorm11
Summary: A celebrational one-shot that's turned into a mini-story!
1. You Lie - Blossomfall's Envy

**Song: _You Lie_ by the Band Perry. I highly recommend listening to it; it's one of my favorites. I OWN NOTHING  
><strong>

It ain't complicated  
>Well, I've grown to hate it<br>I never liked the taste of crow but baby I ate it

_I was always ignored. That's why when Thistleclaw walked in my dreams, I willingly accepted his promise for power._

They tried to warn me  
>They said that you were ornery<br>So don't bring me those big brown eyes and tell me that you're sorry

_I knew Thistleclaw was evil. He tried to kill my clanmates for Starclan's sake! But I just wanted to be looked at like I was more than another warrior._

Well you might as well throw gasoline on a fire  
>The way you lie<p>

_But when he told me the price I would have to pay, I was already too deep in my own grave._

You lie like a priceless Persian rug on a rich man's floor  
>Well, You lie like a coon dog basking in the sunshine on my porch<br>Well, You lie like a penny in the parking lot at the grocery store  
>It just comes way too natural to you<p>

_I should have paid attention to the glint in his eyes when he said it only required one thing from me._

The way you lie

_It would require me to sacrifice my lover._

That ain't my perfume  
>I bet she had a curfew<p>

_I had no choice except to befriend Blossomfall, who was so desperate for someone to love her. I didn't like it, but what was I going to do?_

You told me you were out with the boys and baby I believed you  
>So why you lookin' so nervous<p>

_To resurrect Necromancer it required my strength, and I gave it to him._

You know you're gonna deserve this  
>I oughta kill you right now and do the whole wide world a service<br>Well my daddy's gonna straighten you out like a piece of wire, like a piece of wire  
>The way you lie<p>

_I knew from the moment that I saw Blossomfall and Thornclaw together that I was doomed._

You lie like the man with the slick back hair who sold me that Ford  
>Well, You lie like the pine tree in the back yard after last month's storm<br>Well, You lie like a penny in the parking lot at the grocery store  
>It just comes way too natural to you<p>

_I tried to pretend that it would be okay, that even though I didn't love her, I would still be able to convince Thistleclaw that I did._

The way you lie

_When it came down to the final battle, I had no strength left, no will to live. Thistleclaw had found out about my false love but he only grinned and said that it made it even better._

Well, I'll tell you what I'm gonna do  
>I'm gonna drive to the big ol' muddy river<p>

_But maybe, just maybe, I actually did have feelings for Blossomfall._

I'm gonna park my car in the middle of the mile-long bridge  
>And then I'm not gonna cry, well, maybe just a little<p>

_Because it broke the rest of my heart when she realized that I had betrayed my clan. The look of betrayal in her eyes was just heart-shattering._

Then I'm gonna slip off the ring that you put on my finger  
>Give it a big ol' fling and watch it sink<br>Down, down, down

_And if I was going to die anyway, I may as well go down with love for Blossomfall in my heart._

And there it's gonna lie  
>Until the Lord comes back around<p>

_As Necromancer's claws slashed through my chest I briefly wondered if Starclan was going to accept me._

Because you lie like a priceless Persian rug on a rich man's floor  
>Well, You lie like a coon dog basking in the sunshine on my porch<p>

_Even though I had done wrong, surely I had died with good intentions._

Well, You lie like a penny in the parking lot at the grocery store  
>It just comes so dang natural to you<p>

_As the world faded to darkness, I realized I had never said goodbye to Blossomfall; never asked her for forgiveness_

The way you lie  
>The way you lie<p>

_I woke up to stars and growth and the scent of prey. Starclan had forgiven me for my misdeeds._

Well it's what you do, it's who you are

_I could apologize to Blossomfall now. I could be happy in the afterlife. I could be Toadstep again, controlled by no one. I could be free._

* * *

><p><strong><span>My most meaningful reviews and thanks to everyone<span> **

**_What Was My Name: _Leafshine**

**That was a cute song. Now I can't stop singing it and I'm annoying everyone. So it's a win-win to me. Now for my usual good job. ABSOLUTELY love this story and keep the great work**

**_What Was My Name: _Snowfeather4876**

**It's oaky, we won't mureder you! Yet... *mutters darkly* But this was a good capter (well, I liked it, anyway) so I MIGHT spare you! *Reads over review* Wait, did I just write 'oaky' and 'mureder' and 'capter'? Wow, my spelling is suffering!**

_**What Was My Name: **_**When the Stars Fade Out**

**Aww... I hope you feel better! I have a quote for you:  
>"Hey little fighter,<br>Soon it'll be brighter,  
>It might be stormy now,<br>But it can't rain forever! :)"  
>- A music stand at my school<br>Come back when you feel better!  
>- Your faithful reviewerfan WhenTheStarsFadeOut**

**_Blossomfall's Envy: _Storm-Eyes-Osprey**

**Eep! This story is getting more and more exciting! A necromancer? Epicness! But it's ending soon? *runs after you , also crying hysterically***

**_Blossomfall's Envy: _Snowfeather4876**

**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! You can't do this! Nooo! Blossomfall! Well *sniff* anyway, I was away for the last 3 weeks, so that's why I didn't review! But it was good that Millie and Blossomfall made up in the end! I just read The Forgotten Warrior, the bit where Blossomfall gets stuck in the tunnels and Millie is so damn harsh! I mean, are you flipping insane? And you don't know how honored I feel to get mentioned by an amazing author like you! Seriously. I am really sad to see this story come to an end, but as they say 'All good things must come to an end.' and this was definitely 'a good thing'! Or maybe it wasn't. It was amazing! Therefore, by logic, it shouldn't have ended! But this story feels like an good friend to me and will always be on my favorite stories list. And you on my favorite authors list. Always.**

**_Blossomfall's Envy: _Storm-Eyes-Osprey**

**It's so sad to see this story ending! I have loved every single chapter of it, and now it's over... I felt exactly the same at the end of Hollyleaf's second chance; I guess that finishing a story is like saying goodbye to a friend in a way, and I'm definitely going to miss this fanfiction- but what a fanfiction it was! I've always been intrigued by Blossomfall's personality, so to see this fanfic was great, and the plot got so intense towards the end, I was practically on the edge of whatever strange object I was sitting on at the time! You've really developed as an author over the course of this story too, you definitely have a talent for writing! I'm really glad that I could appear on the 'inspiring reviews' list, and I plan on staying on the 'devoted followers' list for a long time yet! So keep writing, and stay awesome! (whew... that was a long review!)**

**_The Ash and Squirrel: _Empress Tansy**

**This is so good! It's really well-written. I never wanted to see Brambleclaw like that, though. I never thought he'd be one to do something like that. Gosh, this had me in tears! Wonderful, yet sad.**

**_The Brindle and Bramble: _Empress Tansy**

**My goodness! You may have scarred me for life, but this was really good. Gosh, I'll never be able to look at Brambleclaw the same way again.**

**XxX**

**One year ago, on November 23rd, I created an account on fanfiction with no idea what I was doing. It took me a few weeks to figure out how to use fanfiction and when I published my first story, I accidentally uploaded the whole document – which consisted of two chapters and a third half-completed chapter. I deleted that and tried again with more success.**

**I wrote my first one-shot on December 29th and instantly fell in love with the world of one-shots. I have found that today, I prefer writing one-shots, but still try to maintain my multi-chaptered stories as well.**

**On December 30th, I posted 'Poem to Guess', something that was inspired by Clearflight's 'Guess the Cat.' I got a TON of enthusiastic responses and also found that my poetry writing greatly improved.**

**I wrote two Percy Jackson one-shots on February 7th, which are definitely not my best work, as I attempted to write humorously. Emphasis on _attempted_. That's also when I learned that I was better at writing sad stories.**

**I created my second account on fanfiction August 21st. That account is purely for Minecraft activity, and I'll admit, I've been more concentrated with that account than my Graystorm account. So if you see an 'Enderdeath731' reviewing your stories, it's because I've forgotten to log out of that account. ;)  
><strong>

**I enjoy drawing (messing around) on MS paint and I've created some pretty awful stuff. But my first profile picture was of my OC's mate, Quickbreeze, which was one of my better drawings at the time. After a few months, I changed it to my cover photo for 'Graystorm's Story' (which was actually worse). This summer, Storm-Eyes-Osprey drew Graystorm for me, and I promptly fell in love with the drawing. And rather recently now, she redrew Graystorm, which I also fell in love with!**

**And speaking of Storm-Eyes-Osprey, she's the whole reason I ever created an account on fanfiction! I'm being honest when I say that her story, 'Hollyleaf's Second Chance', was one of the first stories I ever read on fanfiction, which thus inspired me to write my own stories. I gave her a suggestion for the plotline, and when I posted 'Blossomfall's Envy' (the first time) she was the first to review it! Big thanks to her for sticking by me throughout the past year.**

**It's strange how a year flies by. I could swear it was August just last week and May feels like only a month ago. I know I haven't been the most consistent writer, and sometimes I lack motivation to do more than kill a character *flinches at the memory of killing Skíouros*, but that's why your support means so much to me. The mere fact that people enjoy my writing the way ya'll do – it's an indescribable feeling. I guess the closest it could come is just this volcano of happiness exploding inside me that will make me laugh and smile for the next hour!**

**Because lets be honest, the writer only has a small part to do with this. Without support, a story is not worth anything. And really, I owe a lot to you guys. Because of you, I've been feeling more encouraged, more inspired, and much friendlier. I have never been able to make friends easily but I'm proud to call every single one of my readers my friends!**

**One year ago, I was writing my first story with no clue what I was doing. Today, I am writing a song-fic for Blossomfall's Envy with experience flowing through my fingers and the warmth in my heart because I know you guys have got my back.**

**Thanks times a million - Graystorm11**

**(And I have one final thing. [I swear just one more!] Would you like for me to turn this into a collection of song-fics? I quite enjoyed writing this one, though they all wouldn't necessarily be about my stories. They could be about the original warriors too. Review and tell me what you think!)**


	2. Bait a Hook - Stormfur

**I have decided to make this a series! Updates every two weeks, 'cuz I'm very busy with my other account on here! Song: ****_Bait a hook_**** by Justin Moore. I OWN NOTHING  
><strong>

_I heard you had to drive him home after two umbrella drinks_

_I heard he's got a Prius 'cause he's into bein' green _

"He's from Windclan, Feathertail! We all know that!" Stormfur hissed, exasperated. Feathertail huffed and flicked her plumy tail, the reason behind her name.

"So what if he's from Windclan? Love stretches over all boundaries," Feathertail countered, her sweet voice tinged with annoyance.

_My buddy said he saw ya'll, eatin' that sushi stuff_

_Baby, that don't sound like you, that don't sound love_

_Sounds like it sucks..._

"But loyalty is restrained," Stormfur felt guilt strike his heart as he accused his own sister of being disloyal. Feathertail's eyes flashed with anger and she flattened her ears.

"I think you should consider what you're saying _Stormfur_, before you accuse me of being a traitor. Don't think I haven't noticed how you look at Squirrelpaw with that dreamy look in your eyes," Feathertail snarled, her sharp claws curling into the ground.

_He can't even bait a hook_

_He can't even skin a buck_

Stormfur reeled back like Feathertail had raked her claws over his face. "At least I know that I can never be with her. You act like as soon as we get back, the borderlines will dissolve so you and Crowpaw can be together!"

_He don't know who Jack Daniels is_

_Ain't ever drove a truck_

"Who says the borderlines aren't already gone?" Feathertail challenged, narrowing her crystal-blue eyes. "If things are like Midnight said, then maybe the clans have already joined together to stand against the Twolegs as one."

_Knows how to throw out a line_

_But not the kind in a field and stream book_

"Do you really believe it will be that easy?" Stormfur scoffed. "The Clans are set in their ways and they have been since they were first founded."

_No darlin' I ain't even worried, you'll come runnin' back,_

_he can't even bait a hook_

"Well it doesn't matter. If that's the case, I'm willing to join Windclan," Feathertail lifted her head, her eyes filled with determination.

_Has he kissed you in hayfield as the summer rain falls down?_

_Has he took you to meet his mama, back in his hometown?_

Stormfur felt panic grip his heart. "What about me though? You're my sister - I would die if I lost you." Feathertail lowered her head, avoiding Stormfur's gaze.

_Does he drive the interstate, or does he take them old backroads?_

_Can he melt your heart with country song, every good ol' boy should know?_

_I didn't think so..._

"I'm sorry Stormfur. But if that's what I have to do, I'll do it," Feathertail's voice was heavy with regret and Stormfur felt his heart cracking in two.

_He can't even bait a hook_

_He can't even skin a buck_

"Feathertail?" Crowpaw's voice echoed above the littermates' heads and Stormfur looked up, seeing the smoky apprentice crouched at the edge of the shallow hollow. Feathertail gaze flicked between both tomcats, her eyes troubled.

_He don't know who Jack Daniels is_

_Ain't ever drove a truck_

"Well Crowpaw," Stormfur could feel his heart sinking down to his paws, "It looks like you've won my sister over." Crowpaw's eyes flashed with alarm and he opened his mouth to speak, but Stormfur turned away, padding out of the rocky crevice before the younger cat could say anything.

_Knows how to throw out a line_

_But not the kind in a field and stream book_

"Stormfur, wait!" Stormfur whipped around and saw Crowpaw charging after him, his lithe form easily adjusting to the unevenness of the path. "Listen, I never asked her to join Windclan. I was the one who said I would join Riverclan."

_No darlin' I ain't even worried, you'll come runnin' back,_

_he can't even bait a hook_

Stormfur stared at the young tom, not sure what to think. "You know there's little chance Riverclan would accept you."

"I know," Crowpaw panted. "But at least I would have Feathertail. She's your sister and you want to protect her, I get that. But when a cat's in love, the world turns upside down and inside out for them, and nobody can stop that."

_It won't be that long, 'till you start gettin' bored._

_I'll be smilin' on the river, reeling in one more_

"I guess I understand," Stormfur sighed. "I'm still not sure about this, though."

_He can't even bait a hook_

_He can't even skin a buck_

"Oh, that's right," Crowpaw's eyes widened. "Your father is Graystripe, from Thunderclan. Now I know why you don't want - oh, I'm sorry."

_He don't know who Jack Daniels is_

_Ain't ever drove a truck_

"Yeah, that's pretty much the main reason," Stormfur snorted, flicking his tail. "That's also why I came along with her on this journey, because back in Riverclan, we only had each other."

_Knows how to throw out a line_

_But not the kind in a field and stream book_

"I understand that. I understand that you two are close because of that. But I've never met another cat like Feathertail," Crowpaw's eyes gleamed. "In Windclan, the only two cats who ever cared about me were Ashfoot and Mudclaw, but when I'm Feathertail, it just feels like I'm not being judged. I can just be natural and open."

_No darlin' I ain't even worried, cause you'll come runnin' back_

_He can't even bait a hook_

Stormfur half-smiled. "That's my sister's nature. She can turn the most reclusive cat into the friendliest warrior you've ever seen."

_No baby I ain't even worried, you'll come runnin' back_

_He can't even bait a hook_

Crowpaw laughed - an honest-to-goodness, unforced laugh. "And that's why I love her."


	3. Somethin' Bad - Tigerstar

**Song: _Somethin' Bad_ by Miranda Lambert and Carrie Underwood. I OWN NOTHING**

_Stand on the bar, stomp your feet, start clappin'  
><em>

_Gotta real good feelin' somethin' bad about to happen_

Tigerstar grinned. The plan was flawless. The look of surprise on the kittypet's face was just priceless. With the combined forces of Shadowclan, Riverclan _and_ Bloodclan, there was no way they could lose.

_Pulled up to the church but I got so nervous_

_Had to back it on up, couldn't make it to the service_

"You see, Firestar?" Tigerstar felt the revitalizing feeling of victory wash through him, starting from his paws. "I am even more powerful than Starclan, for I have changed the Clans in this forest from four to two. Tigerclan and Bloodclan will rule together."

_Grabbed all the cash underneath my mattress_

_Gotta real good feelin' somethin' bad about to happen_

Tigerstar's confidence only increased when he saw panic flash through Firestar's bright green eyes. Thunderclan and Windclan made up a pitiful army compared to Tigerstar's forces.

_Ran into a girl in a pretty white dress_

_Rolled down the window "Where you headed to next?"_

"No Tigerstar," Firestar's voice was almost a whisper and Tigerstar mentally snickered. The kittypet was such a fool.

_Said "I'm headed to the bar with my money out the mattress_

_Gotta real good feelin' somethin' bad about to happen!"_

Firestar continued, "If you want to fight, let us fight. Starclan will show who is more powerful." Tigerstar felt his confidence waver at the conviction in the ginger leader's words. He felt a fiery rage fill him at his doubt and he snarled.

_Stand on the bar, stomp your feet, start clappin'  
><em>

__Gotta real good feelin' somethin' bad about to happen__

_"_You mouse-brained fool!" Tigerstar hissed, lashing his thickly striped tail. "I was prepared to come here and talk with you today. Just remember that it was you who drove us to this. And remember when your clanmates are dying around you, they will blame you with their last breath!"

__Drinks keep comin', throw my head back laughin'__

__Wake up in the mornin', don't know what happened__

Tigerstar swiftly turned around, facing the ranks of scrawny Twolegplace cats that made up Bloodclan. "Bloodclan, attack!" he roared, expecting the cats to jump to their feet and rush in on the opposing side with only an intent to kill in mind.

__Whoa... Somethin' bad__

__Whoa... Somethin' bad__

Not one single cat moved.

__Now me and that girl that I met on the street__

__Were rollin' down the road down to New Orleans__

Tigerstar stared in shock at the cats he thought were on his side. "Attack, I order you!" he yowled.

__Gotta full tank of gas and the money out the mattress__

__Gotta real good feelin' somethin' bad about to happen__

A small black tom who Tigerstar identified as the leader, Scourge, stepped forwards, but he was the only one. He glanced at Firestar, cold blue eyes full of contempt. "I am Scourge, the leader of Bloodclan," Scourge began, his voice as icy cold as his eyes. He then turned back to Tigerstar. "Tigerstar, my warriors are not yours to command. They will attack when _I _tell them, and not before."

__'Bout to tear it up down in New Orleans__

__Just like a real life Thelma and Louise__

Tigerstar glared at Scourge, hatred glittering in his eyes and making it feel like his heart was encased in a cold metal armor.

__If the cops catch up they're gonna it kidnapping__

__Gotta real good feelin' somethin' bad about to happen__

Tigerstar watched as Firestar walked over to the Bloodclan leader, formally introducing himself. Tigerstar felt a twinge of satisfaction strike as Scourge gave little acknowledgement that the kittypet had spoken.

_Stand on the bar, stomp your feet, start clappin'  
><em>

__Gotta real good feelin' somethin' bad about to happen__

"Tigerstar told me he had enemies in this forest. Why should I believe you instead of him?" Tigerstar felt a bit of pride when Scourge said that, almost like a mentor would feel about his apprentice.

__Drinks keep comin', throw my head back laughin'__

__Wake up in the mornin', don't know what happened__

Tigerstar grew increasingly impatient as Firestar went off on a long speech about all the 'evils' Tigerstar had committed. He waited as the kittypet finished, then looked expectantly at Scourge for his judgement.

__Whoa... Somethin' bad__

____Whoa... Somethin' bad____

"My clan and I will fight when we choose," Scourge's final decision made the ground sway under Tigerstar's feet and he forced himself to stay upright. "There will be no battle today."

_Stand on the bar, stomp your feet, start clappin'  
><em>

__Gotta real good feelin' somethin' bad about to happen__

Tigerstar's fury exploded and he leapt at Scourge, his tiger-like claws fully outstretched. "Traitor!" He screeched, a red fog descending over his vision. Scourge dodged his first attack and quick as a sparrow's flight, sliced his claws through Tigerstar's shoulder, knocking him off of his feet.

__Drinks keep comin', throw my head back laughin'__

__Wake up in the mornin', don't know what happened__

____(yeah, yeah, yeah)____

Tigerstar felt a wail of pain rise to his lips as Scourge reinforced dog claws cut through his stomach, blood pouring out of the long gash. Tigerstar's vision faded, then returned along with another wave of agony. He thrashed around, the pain eternal. He experienced losing a life seven more times, with the same result as always. Pain.

__Whoa... Somethin' bad__

______Whoa... Somethin' bad______

As Tigerstar's vision started to darken one final time, he met Scourge's eyes. The icy blue depths showed no remorse, no disgust, and no pity. They reflected the tomcat's soul.

Tigerstar closed his eyes one final time as he gave up the struggle for his last life.

**(If anybody in Reviewland wants to suggest a song, they can! Just remember, the lyrics must be suitable for younger readers!)**


	4. Need You Now - Bluefur

**Song: _Need You Now_ by Lady Antebellum. ****I OWN NOTHING!**

_Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor_

_Reaching for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore_

I know I shouldn't have done it that night. That night I spent with Oakheart, under Fourtrees, gazing at the stars so high above our heads.

Now I was pregnant with his kits.

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind_

_For me it happens all the time_

I stare at the river sometimes, remembering the way his sleek russet fur was so smooth against my own gray-blue coat. The sparkle in his eyes as he teased me. The twitch of his whiskers whenever I teased him.

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now_

_Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now_

He's offered to come over to Thunderclan for me. I hadn't wanted him to do that, but now, I was reconsidering.

_And I don't know how I could do without_

_I just need you now_

I didn't think I could withstand the pain of having kits, knowing that I was lying to the whole clan about their father. They all thought it was Thrushpelt, but for me, he was only a friend.

_Another shot of whiskey, can't stop lookin' at the door_

_Wishin' you'd come sweepin' in the way you did before_

I can't get Oakheart out of my head. And that's when I spotted a russet pelt on the opposite side of the river, hear a loud, familiar laugh, and I jump to my feet when I see Oakheart stalk out of the reeds.

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind_

_For me it happens all the time_

"Oakheart!" I called over to him, unable to disguise the joy in my voice. The tom smiled widely when he saw me.

_It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now_

_Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now_

"Bluefur!" Oakheart dived into the river, his powerful paws carrying him through the current easily. He clambered out of the water, stopping awkwardly on the bank. Because the bank was Thunderclan's border.

_And I don't know how I could do without_

_I just need you now_

I rushed over to him, my own paws barely halting at the scent line. I was so close to him, that I could smell his fishy breath against my muzzle.

_Oh whoa_

_Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all_

"I'm still willing to join Thunderclan for you," Oakheart murmured, staring me in the eyes. I felt my heart freeze against my chest for a second before it continued its normal beating. I shook my head slowly, my tail drooping.

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now_

_And I said I wouldn't call, but I'm a little drunk and I need you now_

Then I surprised the tom by stepping over the border and burying my face in his shoulder.

"I wish that could happen," I murmured. "Because I need you more than ever."

_And I don't know how I can do without_

_I just need you now_

_I just need you now_

_Oh, baby I need you now_

**Everybody in Reviewland, remember, if you want me to use a song the only rule is that it has to have appropriate lyrics**

**And Merry Christmas to everyone who celebrates it! And Happy Holidays to cover the wide range of people who may not! And have a great day for everybody who just needs to have a great day! **


	5. Just a Dream - Petalnose

**Song: ****_Just a Dream_**** by Carrie Underwood. ****I OWN NOTHING**

_It was two weeks after the day she turned eighteen_

_All dressed in white_

I sat at the entrance to the nursery, my fluffy tail tucked over my trembling paws. Rainfur had promised - promised he would come home. Not even the powerful certainty in his eyes had eased my fears.

_Going to the church that night_

_She had his box of letters in the passenger seat_

I couldn't bear it if he died. But these rats - they were more cruel than anything I had ever seen. They would have no remorse in killing.

_Sixpence in a shoe, something borrowed, something blue_

_And when the church doors opened up wide_

"Mama?' I turned around when I heard Mintkit's soft mew. I saw my small tabby kit staring up at me with wide eyes. "Where is Father? Is he coming home?"

_She put her veil down_

_Tryin' to hide the tears_

I forced myself to smile, leaning over and licking down a tuft of gray fur that was sticking up on her head. "Of course," I purred.

Yes. Rainfur would be fine. He was a strong warrior.

_Oh she just couldn't believe it_

_She heard the trumpets from the military band_

_And the flowers fell out of her hand_

The ravine was eerily silent, what with so many cats missing. Our medicine cat, Echosong, was organizing herbs in her cave, but that was the only noise. Clovertail and her kits were sleeping, as was Sagekit.

_Baby why'd you leave me_

_Why'd you have to go?_

I lifted my head when I heard many pawsteps approaching. A long line of cats slowly filed into the ravine, many limping, all bloodstained. My heart seemed to catch in my throat as I searched for a familiar light gray pelt.

_I was counting on forever, now I'll never know_

_I can't even breathe_

And I felt my breath stop as I saw Rainfur's limp body being carried over to the center of the clearing before being eased onto the ground.

_It's like I'm looking from a distance_

_Standing in the background_

I barely noticed as Echosong padded over to me, her tail drooping and her eyes downcast. I knew what she was going to say a heartbeat before she said it.

_Everybody's saying, "he's not coming home now"_

_This can't be happening to me_

_This is just a dream_

"Rainfur - he's... dead. He went down fighting, like a warrior should."

_The preacher man said "let us bow our heads and pray_

_Lord please lift his soul, and heal this hurt"_

"No," I whispered hoarsely. "He - he promised. He promised he would come home."

_Then the congregation all stood up and sang_

_The saddest song she had ever heard_

I heard the other cats murmuring sorrowfully as they clustered around Rainfur's body, their fur matted with dried blood - the rats and their own.

_Then they handed her a folded up flag_

_And she held on to all she had left of him_

I padded over on numb paws, hardly conscious of my own movements. The other cats simultaneously parted to leave a clear path for me.

_Oh, and what could have been_

_And then the guns rang one last shot_

_And it felt like a bullet in her heart_

I felt my heart slowly...

_Baby why'd you leave me_

_Why'd you have to go?_

split...

_I was counting on forever, now I'll never know_

_I can't even breathe_

in...

_It's like I'm looking from a distance_

_Standing in the background_

two.

_Everybody's saying, "he's not coming home now"_

_This can't be happening to me_

_This is just a dream_

As if in a trance, I lay down next to my mate's still body, a wail rising in my throat as I shoved my nose into his bloodied fur.

_Oh,_

_Baby why'd you leave me_

_Why'd you have to go?_

Why? Why did he have to die?

_I was counting on forever, now I'll never know_

_Now, I'll never know  
><em>

I would never smell his sweet scent again. I would never hear his bright laughter, or feel his pelt, or know his love ever again.

_It's like I'm looking from a distance_

_Standing in the background_

It wasn't fair.

_Everybody's saying, "he's not coming home now"_

_This can't be happening to me_

_This is just a dream_

This can't be happening. Please... this can't be happening.

_Oh, this is just a dream_

_Just a dream_

This is just a dream.

_Yeah, yeah_

Please.

***cries* I knew as soon as I listened to this song, that it had to be in here... don't forget, if you want one of your favourite songs to be turned into a one-shot, tell me in the reviews. *resumes crying***


	6. Centuries - Ashfur

**Song: ****_Centuries_**** by Fall Out Boy. I OWN NOTHING. (And Qwerty, if you're reading this, I did this for you. I hope you're happy.)**

_Some legends are told  
>Some turn to dust or to gold<em>

Revenge. Revenge is sweet. Squirrelflight will regret ever having kits with that Bramble-fool.

_But you will remember me  
>Remember me for centuries<em>

I'm sure she'll never forget. Nor will anyone in the clan forget her mistake.

_And just one mistake  
>Is all it will take.<em>

It was her mistake that lead to my being this way. Driven mad by rejected love. Throwing herself and her kits into what will soon be the depths of a living hell.

_We'll go down in history  
>Remember me for centuries<em>

No, this story won't go untold. Of how me, the simple Ashfur, took down the leader's daughter all because of what she had done to him.

_Hey, hey, hey  
>Remember me for centuries<em>

But wait - the clan must not know... they may not see it as proper judgement, just heartless murder.

_Mummified my teenage dreams  
>No, it's nothing wrong with me<em>

I was foolish to believe that I could be with Squirrelflight forever. But then again, she led me on.

_The kids are all wrong,  
>The story's all off<em>

Still... those should have been _my_ kits! I should be Squirrelflight's mate! It's all wrong!

_Heavy metal broke my heart_

She broke me...

_Come on, come on and let me in  
>The bruises on your thighs like my fingerprints<em>

And left me...

_And this is supposed to match  
>The darkness that you felt<em>_  
>I never meant for you to fix yourself<em>

And it's time for me to get even...

_And I can't stop 'til the whole world knows my name  
>'Cause I was only born inside my dreams<em>

I don't know where I got this idea... it was like a voice whispering in my head '_revenge... revenge..._'

_Until you die for me, as long as there is a light, my shadow's over you  
>'Cause I am the opposite of amnesia<em>

And it was right. This is going to be the best way of revenge.

_And you're a cherry blossom  
>You're about to bloom<em>

Squirrelflight's pretty little self is about to be in for a surprise.

_You look so pretty, but you're gone so soon_

She'll be regretting she left me soon enough...

_We've been here forever  
>And here's the frozen proof<em>

My frozen heart is enough proof that I'm seeking revenge. And my sharp claws are proof that I'll get it.

_I could scream forever  
>We are the poisoned youth<em>

Her words hurt worse than poison. But my revenge will hurt worse than death.

_We'll go down in history  
>Remember me for centuries <em>

Oh yes. She'll remember. She'll remember... my revenge.

**Well then. This is probably the first and the last time I'll do something with an FOB song. (I actually like this particular one-shot.) Oh, and feel free to suggest a song. With the songs I've already been thinking about, I've ditched the whole 'younger-reader-friendly' idea. So this story is now rated 'Teen'.  
><strong>


	7. Witchcraft - Hollyleaf

**Song: ****_Witchcraft_**** by Nightcore. ****I OWN NOTHING!**

_It's in your eyes, a color fade out  
>Looks like a new transition<em>

What have I done? I killed a clanmate - one who I had known for my whole life. Now, I had just told the secret I had done so much to keep a secret to all the clans! I - I couldn't do this.

_The starting up and shaking your ground  
>Turning your head to see a new day calling<em>

They say a new day is a blank slate - well, I see the sunrise. The night still haunts me.

_Does it feel like a head to lean on?  
>A snapshot from where you were born<em>

Everything I knew was a lie. My parents, my birth, my place in the clan - all of it was worth nothing now.

_I'm looking for your hand in the rough  
>You're caught in the wire<br>Well, I'll lift you out_

I'm caught in a trap I made for myself... and I can't get out.

_Leading on the action  
>Caught in a cell phone's rays<em>

Leafpool burst into the medicine cat's den and I snarled at her, my ears snapping back against my head.

"Traitor!" I yowled. "You deserve to die!"

Leafpool glanced at my, her leaf-green eyes wide with shock. Then she glanced down at her paws.

And the three, dark red berries I had placed there.

_Bleeding on a sofa  
>Staring at the waistline<em>

"What will this accomplish?" Leafpool murmured, her voice cracking. "I've already lost everything - my kits, my service to the clan. How will this change anything?"

"It will rid the world of one less traitor," I growled, my dark fur standing on end. I remembered how, not so long ago, I said those exact words to Ashfur right before I killed him.

_He's coming and she knows it  
>Even though she knows why<em>

I heard footsteps approaching the den rapidly and heard my brother's panicked voices. I snarled once more at Leafpool before shoving past her and pelting out of the camp. I heard Lionblaze's surprised exclamation, and heard his and Jayfeather's feet pounding against the forest floor as they chased me.

_Footsteps in the hallway  
>Girl, you haven't got time<em>

I didn't look back. I knew I had to escape.

There was no time to think - just run.

_You gotta get out  
>Go far away<em>

A black, gaping hole loomed out of the ground before me. I darted over to it, lighting cracking across the skies as I did.

"Hollyleaf!" I heard Jayfeather wail.

Then my ears were filled with thunder.

And the sky came falling down.

_You gotta get out  
>Go far away<em>

I blinked, opening my eyes slowly. I was alive.

_Darkness in the bedroom  
>Maybe she is resting up<em>

It was dark, down here in the tunnels. I was so exhausted, and every part of me ached. I almost wanted to go back to sleep...

_Maybe she was out late  
>Just come back from the club<em>

No. Don't go to sleep. If you sleep, you could die.

_I can't hear her breathing  
>Something doesn't seem right<em>

Just focus on breathing. Everything is going to be fine. Everything will be alright.

Except nothing will ever be right again.

_Killer in the hallway  
>We're living on a set time<em>

It's only a matter of time before I die down here.

Of course, why should anyone care? I'm just a heartless killer.

_We gotta get out  
>Go far away<em>

I wanted to run away. And I succeeded.

_You gotta get out  
>Go far away <em>

I've escaped. I'm far away from the clan now.

And I've never felt so devastated in my life.

***sighs* At least I kind of like _Witchcraft_... anyway, the usual. Review and tell me which songs you wanna see in here!**


	8. Mighty Fall - Mapleshade

**Song: ****_Mighty Fall_**** by Fall Out Boy - requested by TheAmazingQwerty. ****I OWN NOTHING.**

_Did-did-did you trip down 12 steps into Malibu, ooh, ooh_  
><em>(Malibu, ooh, ooh, ooh,)<em>

Hopelessly in love - it sounds simple. Really, it does. But I found out the true meaning not so long ago.

_So why the hell is there a light that's keeping us forever, uh, uh, uh_  
><em>Bel Air baby, did you get dressed up?<em>

Just a fake smile on a fake face. Then, when you need them most, they leave you hopeless.

_Pretty pout, pout_  
><em>(While you bottomed out out)<em>

So now, what do I have? No clan, no kits, no mate.

_I can't stop it when there's chemicals keeping us together_  
><em>Uh, uh, uh, I'm singing<em>

No love.

_Whoa, how the mighty fall_  
><em>The mighty fall<em>

I used to be a good warrior. Respected. Feared.

_The mighty fall_  
><em>They fall in love<em>

Then, I had to fall in love with a Riverclan tom.

_How the mighty fall_  
><em>The mighty fall<em>

Now, I've been reduced to nothing. Banished from my clan. Rejected by my mate. And my kits? Drowned.

_The mighty fall_  
><em>Oh, how the mighty fall in love<em>

Why do the mighty fall the hardest?

_Your crooked love is just a pyramid scheme_  
><em>And I'm dizzy on dreams (and I'm dizzy on dreams)<em>

It must have been just a dream of mine that everything would work out fine.

_But if you ask me two's a whole lot lonelier than one_  
><em>B-baby we should have left our love in the gutter where we found it<em>  
><em>(Gutter where we found it)<em>

That fake love was never meant to be. Sweet whispers of devotion? You might as well have fed me crowfood.

_'Cause you think, you think your only crime is that you got caught_  
><em>I'm singing<em>

When we got caught, was he any help? No!

_Whoa, how the mighty fall_  
><em>The mighty fall<em>

Now, it's time for revenge. I teach his kit's kit. I teach him to be evil.

_The mighty fall_  
><em>They fall in love<em>

I vowed never to fall in love again. But you know, I think I've fallen in love with evil.

_How the mighty fall_  
><em>The mighty fall<em>

I fade from memories, but for how long can I haunt the past?

_The mighty fall_  
><em>Oh, how the mighty fall in love<em>

I guess it was my fault for falling in love.

_It's getting clear_  
><em>You're never coming clean<em>

But now, now I am darkness. I stalk, stalk in the shadows. I wait, wait for revenge.

_So I'll lock you up inside_  
><em>And swallow, swallow the key<em>

My heart's stone cold. No one's ever taking advantage of me ever again.

_Whoa, how the mighty fall_  
><em>The mighty fall<em>

Did I fall that day? That day where everything was taken from me?

_The mighty fall_  
><em>They fall in love<em>

Maybe I did.

_How the mighty fall_  
><em>The mighty fall<em>

And if there's anything to learn from my past...

_The mighty fall_  
><em>Oh how the mighty fall in love <em>

...It's that the mighty fall.

**Oh such joy. _More_ FOB. Just what I always wanted. Oh well, it's my duty as a writer to obey the reader. So give me any song you want, and I'll do my best to incorporate it in here!**


	9. What Makes You Beautiful - CloudxBright

**Song_: __What Makes You Beautiful_ by One Direction. I OWN NOTHING.**

_You're insecure,_  
><em> Don't know what for,<em>

I smiled as I stared at Brightheart. She was about to pounce on an unsuspecting wren, her eye narrowed in concentration.

_ You're turning heads when you walk through the door,_  
><em> Don't need make-up,<em>

She tried to hide the wounded side of her face. She was ashamed of looking so different.

_ To cover up,_  
><em> Being the way that you are is enough,<em>

I personally thought that as long as her tireless spirit shone strong, her face would never matter.

_Everyone else in the room can see it,_  
><em> Everyone else but you,<em>

She didn't see what I saw though. And I was determined to make her see it.

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_  
><em>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,<em>

With a flick of her tail, she pounced on the wren, killing it with a swift bite to the neck. I padded over to her, smiling.

_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,_  
><em>You don't know,<em>

"Good catch," I purred. She smiled and glanced down at the ground, trying to hide how pleased she was at the compliment.

_Oh oh,_  
><em>You don't know you're beautiful,<em>

"Thanks," She murmured softly. I nudged her shoulder affectionately, purring loudly.

_If only you saw what I can see,_  
><em>You'll understand why I want you so desperately,<em>  
><em>Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,<em>

She didn't see it. She didn't see what I thought. She was still focused on her imperfections.

_You don't know,_  
><em>Oh oh,<em>  
><em>You don't know you're beautiful,<em>  
><em>Oh oh,<em>

Well, it was time to show her that she_ was _beautiful.

_That's what makes you beautiful_

"Come on!" I trotted away from Brightheart. "I've got something to show you!"

_So come on._  
><em> You got it wrong.<em>

Brightheart padded after me, picking up the wren. I led her on a winding path through the trees, carefully avoiding thorny brambles across the path.

_ To prove I'm right_  
><em> I put it in a song.<em>

Brightheart let out a muffled meow as she tripped on a bramble tendril. I turned around quickly and found her picking herself up off the leafy forest floor.

_ I don't know why_  
><em> You're being shy,<em>  
><em> And turn away when I look into your eye-eye-eyes,<em>

"Are you alright?" I asked worriedly.

"Yes," She whispered, avoiding my eyes, turning her head so I couldn't see the ravaged part of her face.

_Everyone else in the room can see it,_  
><em> Everyone else but you,<em>

I continued, listening to her soft pawsteps behind me. Eventually, we padded out of the trees and the river was in front of us.

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_  
><em> The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,<em>

"Over here," I meowed, flicking my tail at a pool of water slightly off to the side of the river. We walked over and sat down by the edge.

_ But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,_  
><em> You don't know,<em>  
><em> Oh oh,<em>  
><em> You don't know you're beautiful,<em>

"Go on," I prompted. "Look into the water."

_ If only you saw what I can see,_  
><em> You'll understand why I want you so desperately,<em>  
><em> Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,<em>

Brightheart glanced at me doubtfully before leaning over and staring into the pool. She flinched when she saw her face reflected back at her, but I pressed my flank against her side comfortingly.

_ You don't know,_  
><em> Oh oh,<em>  
><em> You don't know you're beautiful,<em>  
><em> Oh oh,<em>

"Do you want me to tell you what I see?" I murmured. She nodded, and I continued. "I see a cat. One who's brave enough to face a horde of dogs to protect her clan..."

_That's what makes you beautiful_

"And when she was injured, was strong enough to keep on living..."

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_  
><em> The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,<em>  
><em> But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,<em>

"And even when almost every cat in the clan doubted her, kept on living. Yes, I see a cat with the bravest, strongest, most hopeful spirit I've ever seen."

_You don't know,_  
><em> Oh oh,<em>  
><em> You don't know you're beautiful,<em>

"Really?" Brightheart asked, glancing up at me.

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_  
><em> The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,<em>

"Really," I purred.

_ But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,_  
><em> You don't know,<em>

"You are my world, Brightheart. It doesn't matter what you look like - you will always be the kindest, sweetest, most courageous cat I have ever met."

_ Oh oh,_  
><em> You don't know you're beautiful (Oh),<em>  
><em> If only you saw what I can see,<em>  
><em> You'll understand why I want you so desperately,<em>

Brightheart smiled - an honest-to-goodness, loving smile. "Thanks," She sounded as though a great weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

_ Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,_  
><em> You don't know,<em>

And it probably had been. Because now she knew.

_ Oh oh,_  
><em> You don't know you're beautiful,<em>  
><em> Oh oh,<em>  
><em> You don't know you're beautiful,<em>  
><em> Oh oh,<em>

Now she knew it didn't matter about what she looked like. It only mattered that she was the love of my life.

_That's what makes you beautiful _

And that's what made her beautiful.

**Now, I normally wouldn't (willingly) include a 1D song in here, but this song fit perfectly with Cloudtail and Brightheart! Feel free to suggest songs in the reviews!**


	10. Blank Space - Crowfeather & Nightcloud

**Song: _Blank Space_ by Taylor Swift - requested by Amberfoot7. I OWN NOTHING!**

_Nice to meet you, where you been?_  
><em> I could show you incredible things<em>

I promised her love. She was nothing more than a pawn.

_ Magic, madness, heaven, sin_  
><em> Saw you there and I thought<em>  
><em> Oh my God, look at that face<em>

She didn't see the deceit in my eyes.

_ You look like my next mistake_  
><em> Love's a game, wanna play?<em>

She made a mistake in the game of love.

_ New money, suit and tie_  
><em> I can read you like a magazine<em>

She didn't realize that I was using her to earn back Windclan's trust. I should have been easy to read.

_ Ain't it funny, rumors fly_  
><em> And I know you heard about me<em>

She knew what had happened between me and Leafpool and she was still willing to play along.

_ So hey, let's be friends_  
><em> I'm dying to see how this one ends<em>  
><em> Grab your passport and my hand<em>  
><em> I can make the bad guys good for a weekend<em>

We were always friends, and she thought I was good. Not so true.

_ So it's gonna be forever_  
><em> Or it's gonna go down in flames<em>

I knew this wouldn't last forever...

_ You can tell me when it's over_  
><em> If the high was worth the pain<em>

Because it was over before it began.

_ Got a long list of ex-lovers_  
><em> They'll tell you I'm insane<em>  
><em> 'Cause you know I love the players<em>  
><em> And you love the game<em>

And now, she's made the worst mistake of her life.

_ 'Cause we're young and we're reckless_  
><em> We'll take this way too far<em>  
><em> It'll leave you breathless<em>  
><em> Or with a nasty scar<em>

I should have known Crowfeather wouldn't really feel the same way about me as I did him. Now, I've been scarred for life because of my mistake.

_ Got a long list of ex-lovers_  
><em> They'll tell you I'm insane<em>  
><em> But I've got a blank space, baby<em>  
><em> And I'll write your name<em>

He's insane - I realize that now.

_ Cherry lips, crystal skies_  
><em> I could show you incredible things<em>  
><em> Stolen kisses, pretty lies<em>  
><em> You're the King, baby, I'm your Queen<em>

But not when I thought we were perfect together - like a King and his Queen.

_ Find out what you want_  
><em> Be that girl for a month<em>  
><em> Wait, the worst is yet to come, oh no<em>

No. That never happened. I was his for a few moons and then it was over.

_ Screaming, crying, perfect storms_  
><em> I can make all the tables turn<em>  
><em> Rose garden filled with thorns<em>

Some cats in Windclan blame me. It's not my fault I ended up with a dirty rat for a mate! His betrayal hurt me worse than a rose's thorns.

_ Keep you second guessing like_  
><em> "Oh my God, who is she?"<em>  
><em> I get drunk on jealousy<em>

Leafpool is a fool for believing Crowfeather loves her. If he doesn't love me, then there's no way he'll love her.

_ But you'll come back each time you leave_  
><em> 'Cause, darling, I'm a nightmare dressed like a daydream<em>

He was just a nightmare disguised as a dream.

_ So it's gonna be forever_  
><em> Or it's gonna go down in flames<em>  
><em> You can tell me when it's over<em>  
><em> If the high was worth the pain<em>

_Nothing_ could be worth this - this pain I feel.

_ Got a long list of ex-lovers_  
><em> They'll tell you I'm insane<em>  
><em> 'Cause you know I love the players<em>  
><em> And you love the game<em>

I loved him for nothing. I played his game of love for nothing.

_ 'Cause we're young and we're reckless_  
><em> We'll take this way too far<em>  
><em> It'll leave you breathless<em>  
><em> Or with a nasty scar<em>

I took it way too far - and it's left a scar.

_ Got a long list of ex-lovers_  
><em> They'll tell you I'm insane<em>  
><em> But I've got a blank space, baby<em>  
><em> And I'll write your name<em>

I'm not the insane one here...

_ Boys only want love if it's torture_  
><em> Don't say I didn't say, I didn't warn ya<em>  
><em> Boys only want love if it's torture<em>  
><em> Don't say I didn't say, I didn't warn ya<em>

I only wanted love...

_ So it's gonna be forever_  
><em> Or it's gonna go down in flames<em>  
><em> You can tell me when it's over<em>  
><em> If the high was worth the pain<em>  
><em> Got a long list of ex-lovers<em>  
><em> They'll tell you I'm insane<em>

And he never returned it...

_ 'Cause you know I love the players_  
><em> And you love the game<em>  
><em> 'Cause we're young and we're reckless<em>  
><em> We'll take this way too far<em>  
><em> It'll leave you breathless<em>  
><em> Or with a nasty scar<em>

So he left me...

_ Got a long list of ex-lovers_  
><em> They'll tell you I'm insane<em>  
><em> But I've got a blank space, baby<em>  
><em> And I'll write your name <em>_  
><span>_

With a blank space.

**Next up: _My Immortal_ for Bluestar. Feel free to suggest more songs in the reviews!  
><strong>

**(Also, I honestly have no clue how anyone could make 'Got a long list of ex-lovers' sound like 'Gotta love these Starbucks lovers.' I've listened to the song guys - that's really what it sounds like.)**


	11. My Immortal - Bluestar

**Song: _My Immortal_ by Evanescence - requested by Shira the Mage  
><strong>

_I'm so tired of being here_  
><em> Suppressed by all my childish fears<em>

Too long I've let Goosefeather's prophecy haunt me. Too long have I lived in fear of something I learned of as an apprentice.

_And if you have to leave_  
><em> I wish that you would just leave<em>

It's time for all those fears to leave. It's time for me to fulfill my destiny.

_'Cause your presence still lingers here_  
><em> And it won't leave me alone<em>

I can hear the dogs howling... I can hear Fireheart trying to run away. For a moment, I let fear swamp me and I swayed slightly on my feet.

Then I felt the presence of a ghostly pelt beside me and heard a comforting purr in my ear.

_These wounds won't seem to heal_  
><em> This pain is just too real<em>

I felt a fresh stab of pain from remembering Oakheart's death but I shoved it aside. I couldn't let myself become overwhelmed with grief now.

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_  
><em> When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears<em>

I narrowed my eyes as Fireheart appeared, the pack of dogs less than a mouse-length behind him. I let out a yowl of fury and sprang out, crashing into the lead dog.

_ When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_  
><em> And I held your hand through all of these years<em>  
><em> But you still have all of me<em>

And together, we toppled over the edge of the gorge.

_ You used to captivate me by your resonating light_  
><em> Now I'm bound by the life you left behind<em>

Memories flashed across my eyes. Moonflower. Snowfur. The battle with Windclan. The Thunderpath.

_ Your face—it haunts my once pleasant dreams_  
><em> Your voice—it chased away all the sanity in me<em>

More memories. Oakheart. The smell of the river on his fur. His cheerful face. His soothing voice. The battle at Sunningrocks. Ginger fur soaked with blood.

And I hit the water.

_ These wounds won't seem to heal_  
><em> This pain is just too real<em>

I knew instantly that this was it. I was too weak to swim. The pain from Oakheart's death is too fresh, too real.

_ There's just too much that time cannot erase_  
><em> I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone<em>

But he's gone. He can't help me anymore.

_ But though you're still with me_  
><em> I've been alone all along<em>  
><em> ...me, me, me. <em>

And for once, I can't hear any comforting murmur in my ears as the world fades into darkness around me.

**Probably not exactly what was imagined, but I tried my best. Next up: _If I Die Young_. Remember to suggest songs in the reviews, ya'll!**


End file.
